A.C.E (Grupo)
A.C.E *'Nombre:' **A.C.E (Internacional) **에이스 (eiseu) en Corea ** ¿Por qué 'A.C.E'?: 'Adventure Calling Emotions (Aventura que Llama a Emociones) basado en el concepto de desafío infinito. Para ser más específico tiene el significado de "El crecer de un héroe": Los miembros no pueden ser héroes reales a menos que se sacrifiquen y vivan experiencias con dificultades. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 5 chicos. *'Debut:' 23 de Mayo del 2017 *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Choice (초이스) **'¿Por qué 'Choice'?:' Porque al igual que los fans eligieron a ellos para seguirlos, ellos como grupo también eligieron amar a todos sus fans. *'Lema:' ''Set to be a Hero A.C.E (Ser un héroe A.C.E) *'Agencia: ' **Beat Interactive ''(Corea del Sur) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo consta de cinco miembros (Jun, Donghun, Wow, Jason, Chan) actualmente bajo la compañía Beat Interactive. Sin embargo, ya son muy conocidos por muchos fans debido a sus presentaciones en la calle en el popular distrito de Hongdae en Seúl, así como por los vídeos que han compartido en línea. El grupo ha realizado covers de grupos populares como EXO, BlackPink y BTS, entre otros. Comenzaron a trabajar juntos en 2016. Jason y Chan fueron anteriormente aprendices bajo JYP Entertainment, mientras que Jun y Wow habían entrenado previamente bajo CJ. El líder del grupo, Jun, apareció en el musical “Peste” y también en el programa “I Can See Your Voice”. Jason fue elegido de “K-Pop Star 2”, mientras que Donghun había alcanzado previamente el Top 10 en “Superstar K5” y apareció en “I Can See Your Voice 4”. '2017: Debut con su Primer Single 'Cactus El grupo lanzó el vídeo musical de su canción “Cactus” el 23 de mayo. “Cactus” refleja las historias de vida de los miembros, y las compara con un cactus que se mantiene firme pase lo que pase. Antes del lanzamiento oficial del vídeo musical, A.C.E también llevó a cabo su showcase debut, donde hablaron sobre sus modelos a seguir, amigos ídolos, y mucho más. El vídeo musical "CACTUS", tuvo una gran repercusión en las redes sociales llegando al 1M de visitas en dos semanas y media, algo impresionante por ser un grupo rookie. También se ha ubicado en los puestos "Billboard". 'Regreso con su Segundo Single 'Callin' El 10 de octubre A.C.E publicó una imagen teaser para su primer regreso a través de las páginas oficiales del grupo, la imagen muestra el nombre del grupo en un fondo colorido. El 11 de octubre A.C.E publicó una segunda imagen teaser con el título de su canción "Callin". Del 12 al 16 de octubre A.C.E fue revelando vídeos teaser individuales para "Callin". Los breves vídeos muestran tomas individuales de los miembros y un adelanto de su nueva pista. El 17 de octubre A.C.E reveló el vídeo teaser grupal para "Callin", el cual muestra a los integrantes al atardecer, y de fondo se revela un breve adelanto de dicha canción. El grupo también reveló la portada oficial y una imagen teaser grupal. El 18 de octubre A.C.E realizó su regreso con el vídeo musical para "Callin". '''Entrada a MIX9 y THE UNIT. A.C.E repartió sus miembros para aparecer en ambos programas de supervivencia que se emiten a la vez, con el propósito de ganar fama y reconocimiento. Jun y Chan decidieron ingresar a The Unit, mientras que WOW, Jason y Dong Hun ingresaron a MIXNINE. Finalmente, Jason y Donghun consiguieron un puesto en el grupo de “MIXNINE” pero lamentablemente el debut se canceló. Chan también consiguió un puesto en el grupo final masculino y debutó como miembro de UNB. '2018: Single Digital Especial '5TAR El 14 de marzo A.C.E dio a conocer a través de una imagen teaser que revelarían un sencillo especial titulado "5TAR (Incompletion)" el 15 de marzo a las 12 p.m. El grupo explicó que el sencillo es un regalo para sus fans por todo el amor y el apoyo que el grupo ha estado recibiendo. El live video de "5TAR (Incompletion)" fue lanzado el 4 de abril, mientras que el live video de "5TAR" fue lanzado el 20 de abril, la diferencia entre ambos es que en el primero sólo aparece Jun, WOW, Jason y Donghun y en el segundo se une Chan, quien no participó en la grabación de la versión original debido a sus actividades con UNB. 'Regreso con su Primer Album Repacked 'Adventures in Wonderland' El 23 de mayo A.C.E revelo la primera imagen teaser para su regreso con su primer album titulado "Adventures In Wonderland", el grupo ademas revelo la agenda oficial y el grupo ira revelando teasers consecutivos hasta su regreso el 7 de junio. Beat Interactive revelo que el album contendra sus sencillos anteriores ademas de otras tres pistas nuevas. Dek 25 de mayo al 31 de mayo A.C.E fue revelando imagenes teaser individuales y grupales consecutivamente en varias versiones "Day Version" y "Night Version". Del 28 al 31 de mayo A.C.E fue revelando teasers individuales para su cancion principal titulada "TAKE ME HIGHER", los breves videos muestran a los integrantes con un concepto divertido y desenfadado, los breves videos tambien muestran el ritmo de su nueva pista. El 2 de junio A.C.E revelo un video teaser oficial para su pista principal "TAKE ME HIGHER", el breve video muestra a los integrantes festejando y disfrutando, el breve video tambien revela una previa de "TAKE ME HIGHER". El 5 de junio A.C.E revelo la lista de canciones de su primer mini album "Adventures In Wonderland", el album contendra nueve pistas incluyendo la cancion principal "TAKE ME HIGHER" ademas de sus sencillos anteriores. El 6 de junio A.C.E revelo un adelanto de cada cancion incluida en su primer mini album "Adventures In Wonderland". El 7 de junio a las 6 p.m. KST, el grupo lanzó su álbum “A.C.E Adventures in Wonderland” junto al vídeo musical de la canción principal. Este comeback incluye a cuatro miembros ya que Chan está actualmente promocionando con UNB. “Take Me Higher” es una canción electro pop a medio tiempo con las armonías de varios instrumentos acústicos y una refrescante melodía pop/R&B. Expresa las emociones de un chico que siente que está en un mundo de fantasía cuando se enamora. Integrantes '''De Izquierda a Derecha: Byeong Kwan, Jun, Chan, Dong Hun y WOW *Dong Hun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *WOW (Rapero, Bailarín y Vocalista) *Jun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Byeong Kwan (Bailarín, Rapero y Vocalista) *Chan (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía Álbum Repackage 'Single' Colaboraciones * Hcue - I Feel So Lucky (Feat. A.C.E) (2018) Dramas *Age of Youth 2 (jTBC, 2017) cameo ep. 4 Programas de TV *After School Club (Arirang, 2019) (01.01.2019) (Ep.349) *The Unit (KBS, 2017) (Jun y Chan) *MIXNINE (JTBC, 2017) (Dong Hun ,WOW y Jason) *Simply K-Pop: "SIMPLY'S PICK" Ep. 273 (ARIRANG K-POP) (13-7-17) *Soulmate Challenge (SoompiTV) (10-7-17) *K-RUSH (KBS) (16-6-17) Programas de Radio *K-Poppin' (ARIRANG RADIO) (29-5-17) Tour : ACE 1st World Tour "To Be An ACE" 2018-2019 Latinoamérica: *16 Noviembre - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Teatro Flores *18 Noviembre - Santiago, Chile - Teatro Coliseo *21 Noviembre - Mexico - Auditorio Blackberry : Estados Unidos: *24 Noviembre - Los Angeles, EEUU - The Fonda Theatre *28 Noviembre - Seattle, EEUU - Showbox Sodo *30 Noviembre - San Francisco, EEUU - August Hall *02 Diciembre - Chicago, EEUU - The Vic Theatre *05 Diciembre - Dallas, EEUU - Granada Theater *07 Diciembre - Atlanta, EEUU - Center Stage Theater *09 Diciembre - New York, EEUU - Granercy Theatre *11 Diciembre - Miami, EEUU - James L. Knight Center : Europa y Rusia: *20 Febrero - Madrid, España - Teatro Barcelo *22 Febrero - Paris, Francia - Le Bataclan *24 Febrero - Berlín, Alemania - Kessel Haus *26 Febrero - Stockholm, Suecia - Fryhuset Klubben *28 Febrero - Ámsterdam, Países Bajos - Melkweg Oz *01 Marzo - Bruselas, Bélgica - La Madeleine *03 Marzo - Moscow, Rusia - Izvestia Hall *05 Marzo - Budapest, Hungría - Akvarium Klub *08 Marzo - Dublin, Irlanda - The Academy Dublin *10 Marzo - Londres, Inglaterra - O2 Academy Islington Premios Curiosidades *Fueron presentados en un concierto como "Hot Idols Masculinos que debutarán pronto, A.C.E". *Empezaron a ser activos en sus SNS a mediados de Marzo del 2016. *Los miembros de A.C.E aparecen constantemente en los vídeos de 1Million Dance Studio. *Dong Hun, Jun y WOW se conocen desde hace más tiempo. Aparecen en el drama "Persevere, Goo Hae Ra" como un grupo idol llamado "IMPACT" junto con Kim Minjae. Estaban muy unidos (Dong Hun y Minjae especialmente), a pesar de no haber formado un grupo trainee en la realidad. *El 20 de Octubre DEL 2017 empezó la cuenta atrás con las foto teasers del proyecto debut "ZER0 PROJECT". *Todos bailaron en el concierto de Pentatonix en Seúl (27 de Septiembre de 2016) cuando el grupo cantó 'Sing'. Jason y WOW en la tarima con Lia, y Chan y Dong Hun junto a otros bailarines de 1Million Dance Studio abajo, en el escenario. Jun no pudo asistir debido a las representaciones de su musical. *Graban sus covers en una sala de ALiEN Dance Studio. *Lia Kim coreografeó la cancion debut del grupo; Cactus. *Colaboran con mixxmix y ODD.GALLERY, dos tiendas de Seúl de las que promocionan marcas como "Another Youth", "Heartclub" o "Slinky". *En su cuenta de Youtube subieron dos covers de "STAY" y "Playing with Fire" del grupo de chicas BLACKPINK, la cual ya tiene más de un millón de visitas. *El logo también tiene un significado oculto. Como se pude ver este tiene seis líneas, las cuales representan a cada uno y la sexta nos representa a nosotros sus fans, Choice. También se puede ver cómo deletrea A.C.E, y estas letras forman un triángulo que, de hecho, es un botón de reproducción. *Su lema es inspirado en el programa Infinity Challenge. Chan explicó aunque ellos pudiesen carecer de talento individualmente, cuando se unen como grupo tienen un potencial infinito. *Su cover favorita durante su tiempo de trainee es "Not today" de BTS. *El 11 de agosto de 2017 ganaron el 1re lugar en el POCKER STAR GO!!! en KWAWE U. *A.C.E y la marca LG deciden colaborar para promocionar su nueva marca de celulares LG G6, es así como el grupo sube a su canal de youtube un MV del tema "Cactus" cantada en ingles y filmada enteramente con la cámara del LG G6 el 8 de Septiembre del 2017. *Jun y Chan participaron en The Unit y Chan acabó 9º, asegurando su puesto en el grupo a debutar UNB . *Donghun, Wow y Jason participaron en MIXNINE . Jason quedó 4º y Donghun 8º. *El tercer single '5TAR' tiene como nombre secundario 'Incompletion', ya que Chan no pudo grabar la canción debido a su contrato como miembro de UNB. *El debut de MIXNINE Group, que estaba previsto para abril, no pudo llevarse a cabo debido a que no se llegó a un acuerdo entre las empresas de los participantes ganadores y YG sobre los términos y duración del contrato, por lo que Jason y Donghun regresaron como miembros activos de A.C.E a finales de abril. *El 23 de mayo de 2018 se reportó que Jason cambió su nombre artístico a Kim Byeong Kwan, su nombre real. *El grupo confesó que obtuvieron la coreografía de Take Me Higher dos días antes del rodaje de su MV; sin embargo, por problemas de cumplimiento de horarios no pudieron ensayar juntos los cuatro miembros (Jun , Wow , Byeong Kwan y Donghun ) y solo pudieron hacerlo 4 horas antes de grabar el MV. *A.C.E colaboró con el productor francés y DJ Hcue para la canción I Feel So Lucky. La canción fue lanzada el 14 de septiembre del 2018. Es una pista de Moombahton que Hcue reveló tiene elementos de K-pop. El rapero Hcue dijo: “Estuve muy satisfecho con nuestro trabajo. La pista de audio que A.C.E me envió es tan perfecta que apenas le agregué algo”, y “No solo tienen mucho talento, sino que también entendieron exactamente lo que estaba buscando”. Continuó agregando: “Vi su video musical, y no pude evitar sentir admiración por sus habilidades de baile. Eso influenció grandemente a la decisión de colaborar con ellos”. *El 16 de noviembre del 2018 comenzarán con su gira mundial To Be An ACE '''por latinoamérica y USA, comenzando con Argentina, luego Chile y México. *El 22 de Febrero del 2019 comenzarán con su gira por Europa '''To Be An ACE In Europe. Enlaces *Youtube oficial *Facebook oficial *Instagram oficial *Twitter Oficial *Naver *Weibo Galería 14650036 1614869818807091 2123345705202575277 n.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)1.jpg A.C.E(Grupo)3.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)4.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)5.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)6.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)7.jpg A.C.E (Grupo)8.jpg Videografía Corea A.C.E - CACTUS|Cactus A.C.E(에이스) - 선인장(CACTUS) MV Dance ver.| Cactus (Dance Ver.) A.C.E(에이스) - Callin' MV| Callin' A.C.E(에이스) - Callin' MV Dance ver.| Callin' (Dance Ver.) A.C.E(에이스) - TAKE ME HIGHER MV| Take Me Higher A.C.E (에이스) - 들린다면 (IF YOU HEARD) M V| If You Heard Internacional A.C.E(에이스) X LG G6 - 선인장(CACTUS) ENG ver.|Cactus (English Ver.) Categoría:Beat Interactive Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KPop